The Kogan Chronicles
by RushersRuleTheWorld97
Summary: SLASH. Kogan. Bunch of one-shots of Kogan-y goodness. Nothing bad. T cause i'll go insane if i don't.


**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: This creation was inspired a pre-write of LaurenNicole97's Kogan story. So without her, this wouldn't be here. And guess what? She's sleeping over… AGAIN! And I reference 'Silk' in my story. Silk is soy milk and it tastes amazing. So now, we shall write!**

Kendall and Logan had always been extremely close. They knew stuff about each other they themselves didn't even know. Whenever Kendall was hurt (usually in one of Carlos's 'fun' plans), Logan was the first person by his side. But they never thought they'd be together like this.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

"Should we watch a horror or comedy?" Kendall Knight asked his boyfriend.

"Comedy." a pale, raven-haired boy replied.

"Too bad." Kendall smiled as he popped the DVD in. He made his way back to the neon orange couch and ran his hand through his blonde hair. Logan smiled and leaned into Kendall's side. Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder.

About halfway through the movie, Kendall felt Logan shivering and paused the movie. He threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and turned it on. While that was cooking, he walked into his room and grabbed his favorite Minnesota Wild hoodie off the desk chair. Kendall returned to the living room-kitchen area and lobbed the hoodie onto Logan's head. Logan examined the sweatshirt and gasped. "Kenny, this is your favorite sweatshirt. No one besides you has worn it!"

"Yes. And you're my favorite person in the world. Are we done stating the obvious?" Kendall opened a freshly popped bag of popcorn and tossed a piece into his mouth. "Yum."

"Why did you throw this on me?" Logan was slightly confused.

"You were shivering." Kendall resumed the movie as Logan shrugged on the sweatshirt. Logan leaned into Kendall again. Kendall could feel Logan tense up at scary parts and every once in a while, Logan put his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. Kendall smiled. "Loges?"

"Hmmmm?" Logan hummed. His eyes were closed and his head rested on Kendall's chest. He could feel Kendall's chest rise up and down rhythmically with each breath and he could hear Kendall's steady heartbeat.

"You're perfect." Kendall replied.

"I am n- "Logan tried to deny it.

"Don't even start with that… turdiness. Don't make me sing the giant turd song!"Logan pressed his lips into a thin line. Kendall rolled his eyes. Logan always did that when he was mad. Kendall walked into the kitchen and grabbed a green glass out of the cabinet and opened the fridge door. He moved a couple things around and pulled out a carton of Chocolate Silk and poured into his glass. Kendall sipped at his soy milk. After a couple moments, he wiped the soy milk off his upper lip. "Well… since you're mad at me, I'm gonna run on the treadmill." Kendall walked through the hallway and into the workout room.

"Be careful!" Logan yelled before he heard Kendall start the treadmill. Kendall smiled, knowing Logan couldn't stay mad at him for long. He had grabbed the iPod Katie had bought the four boys for Christmas two years ago and plugged in his signature green ear buds in. Pushing an ear bud in each ear, he scrolled down to 'You're Gonna Miss This' by Trace Adkins. He smiled. Kendall set the speed to 6.7 miles per hour.

For about an hour, Kendall ran and ran. "Worldwide" started playing on his iPod and he started thinking about his beau.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

Logan was sitting by the bar catching up (and by catching up I mean doing next week's) on homework when he heard a scream and then a _thump_. "Kendall?" Logan called. He jogged into the workout room and stopped in his tracks. The blonde boy was slumped against the wall, clutching his arm. "Kenny? Come here, let me see." Kendall whimpered but let Logan examine his injured limb. "Kay, you dislocated your shoulder."

"Owie." Kendall's voice raised two octaves in pain.

"Ken, this is gonna hurt a lot but it'll make it better." Logan sighed. He hated seeing his boyfriend in pain, but he also knew that if he didn't do this, Kendall's shoulder could be messed up for the rest of his life. Logan quickly pushed Kendall's shoulder back into place and Kendall screamed out in pain. Logan put his arm on Kendall's back. "It's all done." Logan murmured softly.

James had arrived home and started calling throughout the apartment for the couple. "Logan? Kendall? Hello?" He found his way back to the spare room.

"Call 9-1-1." Logan looked at James and the tall boy saw panic in the pale boy's chocolate brown eyes.

"What happened?" James asked. Logan explained and James called 9-1-1. He explained the situation to the dispatcher and then slapped the phone shut.

"James, I need you to help me get Kendall into the living room. Be careful of his shoulder." Logan sighed. He hated how he was so weak. James slowly scooped up the blonde haired, green eyed boy and brought him into Kendall and Logan's bedroom.

Before Logan could protest, James grumbled, "I know you said the living room but he'll be much more comfortable in his own bed that that couch until the paramedics get here." James staggered under Kendall's weight and carefully set him on the bed. He left the two alone and went into the kitchen.

"Logie?" Kendall's breaths became shallow. "Loges, it hurts… it hurts a lot." Tears streamed down his face. "Logie…" The smaller boy sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around Kendall's waist.

"I know, I know." Logan leaned over and kissed Kendall's forehead. "It's gonna be alright."

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: Wow. It took forever to write and type that. It's from like… a week and a half ago… Dang… Review?**


End file.
